The present invention relates to the field of drilling in underground workings, and particularly in mine workings. It relates in particular to a rotary percussive drilling device, adapted for use in low-height mine galleries, particularly for drilling holes in the roofs of these galleries. The invention also proposes a method of rotary percussive drilling applied by this device.